True Jackson Drabbles
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Self-explanatory. Various drabbles featuring the cast of True Jackson. Some are ensemble pieces, some are character focused, no pairings yet except for some Osmanda if you squint. May or may not remain a one-shot.


**Hey Guys! So, this was an idea I had months ago when I was really into True Jackson, I took 50 words and started to develop little drabbles around them. I recently found them again and decided to upload the first 8, which I managed to get done. I'm hoping I'll upload more in the future. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Trouble**

Nobody said that being a fifteen-year-old vice president of a prestigious fashion company would be easy. True Jackson had learned on day one that it wasn't. However, what nobody told her was that it really doesn't get easier. She was now in her senior year of high school, and things were still difficult. On top of normal senior year problems, she had to deal with normal vice president problems. And she knew these were normal problems, as she saw Amanda struggle with them every day.

Plus, she had some very, erm, different problems to deal with. Namely…

"Uh, True?" Ryan called, "You might not want to go into the break room for a while!"

* * *

**Remembering**

Amanda Cantwell absolutely hated looking through her high school yearbook (Well, to be fair, she hated a lot of things, but that was beside the point).

She hated the memories it brought back. Not one picture in that book made her smile. Not one person wrote an actual heartfelt comment. Looking through that book reminded her of the worst four years of her life.

To make matters worse, her sister's yearbook was filled with wonderful comments about how great she was. This made Amanda's blood boil. Amanda had been the nice one in high school, while Lisa Marie was nasty and a bully. No one believed her, of course, because Amanda herself would admit the tables had long ago turned.

This would not explain, however, why she couldn't seem to work up the nerve to throw the book out.

* * *

**Sexist**

"Girls can't play video games." Ryan didn't regret the comment at the time. At the time, he thought it was entirely true.

Of course, many of the girls took offense to this statement. Lulu was the first one to challenge him on it. It didn't go over so well. True tried after Lulu. It went even worse. Amanda was a surprisingly strong opponent, but was still no match for Ryan's self-proclaimed "mad skills".

However, Ella from accounting soon made him eat his words.

* * *

**Spite**

"I hate her."

Oscar rolled his eyes, like he did every day. They've had this conversation a million times, and they'd have it a million more times after today. "Amanda, you don't hate her."

"I really mean it this time!" she argued. "I can't stand the little pipsqueak!"

Oscar sighed before once again explaining "Amanda, if I've told you this once, I've told you a thousand times. You don't hate her. You're just jealous. And you're so jealous of how good she is that you're forgetting to look right under your nose and see that you're just as good, if not better."

At that moment, she hated Oscar, too. So she told him so. "No, you don't." was Oscar's simple reply.

He was right, and Amanda hated that, too.

* * *

**Whole**

Max Madigan frowned while looking at the calendar. It was still February. Sighing, he shook his head and sat back down.

He felt that things just weren't right between September and May. Projects weren't getting done, and everyone seemed much too serious. The whole office just seemed to feel out of place.

Max would be the first to tell you that he much preferred the summer months. True, Lulu, and yes, even Ryan, were in the office full time. For some reason, that he couldn't quite put his finger on, the office seemed to feel more complete.

* * *

**Approximation**

In any company, you're going to hear a lot of different numbers thrown around. To the untrained eye, it may seem like all of these numbers are carefully calculated. However, the more you spend time in such an environment, the sooner you realize that many of these numbers are, just in fact, approximations.

True learned very early on that she needed to be able to quickly calculate approximations of things such as how many buttons would be needed, how many yards of fabric would be needed to make 300 dresses in assorted sizes, how much profit could be made if they sold the items at a certain price, how long it would take to finish a design, the list never seemed to end.

However, there was one number she had never calculated, even for an approximation. And that was how long Mr. Madigan could keep a meeting going before kicking out Koppleman.

* * *

**Art**

For as long as True could remember, designing clothes had been her passion in life. She loved the way the different colors and fabrics worked together to create something so special. And, while, other girls loved fashion and could talk about it all day, she had never met someone who felt the same way she did.

She thought that would all change when she was awarded the opportunity to work at Mad Style. However, to her surprise, most of the other designers were men, and men just don't feel the need to discuss their passion the way women do. Sometimes, True can't help but wonder if some of them were only doing it for the sake of the job.

The only other female designer was Amanda, and True didn't exactly feel like talking to Amanda all the time. However, she one day caught a glimpse of Amanda sketching a design. It was at that moment she realized, Amanda was the first person she had ever met who felt the same way she did about fashion design. She could tell from the expression on Amanda's face, Amanda didn't see it as a job or a hobby, Amanda treated it like a fine piece of artwork.

* * *

**Express**

Pinky Turzo was a very misunderstood teenage girl. People saw her as a bully. She only had two friends, and anybody who saw them could tell that the group of friends were terrible to each other, always talking behind someone's back.

But Pinky was a special kind of snotty. Her reign of terror didn't just come from insulting others and talking behind her best friend's backs. She was also into the practical joking scene. Lately, some of her practical jokes had seriously hurt people physically, not just emotionally.

Of course, Pinky treated it like it was nothing. After all, people were scared of her, she had power. That didn't mean she didn't feel about it. She just didn't have a way to express how she felt.


End file.
